Of Love Lost
by Enchantress24
Summary: Sparks of vivid light flew sporadically about as Sirius Black dashed his way through the familiar grounds of Hogwarts. In the midst of the battle that ignited many, his grey eyes met familiar emerald ones. Realizing his old friend has been long lost, Sirius finds himself faced with the decision to either kill or be killed. The choice he makes remaining forever scarred on his heart.


_**Author's Note: Hey there everyone! This story is based on a dream that I had last night. It really is, down to the details and emotion it was based on some plot my mind had while I slept last night. I had an itch to get it out of my head and down on paper and I thought I would share...I am trying to formulate the pieces together and let me know if you would like this to continue...it won't be long but I would like to get the duration of my dream out...Please let me know, thank you!**_

* * *

 _ **"Love left me hollow**_

 _ **I'm with you in the end**_

 _ **Cold, crippled and shallow**_

 _ **Don't leave me here again**_

 _ **I can't go on**_

 _ **You are bound to break me in**_

 _ **I come undone**_

 _ **As you drag me down again"**_

 _ **~Breaking Benjamin, "Hollow".**_

Sparks of vivid light flew sporadically about as Sirius Black dashed his way through the familiar grounds of Hogwarts. His heart pounded in his chest as he aimed his wand ahead at an unknown Death Eater.

"Prongs! Look behind you!" he exclaimed when he saw a hooded figure headed for his best mate as he was distracted by what was in front of him.

" _Confringo_!" James shouted, wiping dripping sweat from his brow. He smiled his boyish grin as he admired his blazing orange flames that blasted his opponent away.

"Wicked…" Sirius chuckled as he made his way to his fellow Marauder.

"Have you seen Moony? I know it was short notice but-"

Sirius shook his raven head, "Shall we try looking then?"

James nodded in agreement. His hazel eyes gleaming from behind his glasses as he studied the crackling fire that was still ablaze.

The young men walked in silent unison as they made their way towards the all too familiar castle. It had only been a year since they graduated Hogwarts. A year since the Order was established. Despite the swift formation of this group to rival Voldemort's growing support, none of them ever imagined an attack such as this.

When Dumbledore relayed that he got word of an attack of some sort being plotted, each Order member took turns patrolling the grounds of Hogwarts in hopes of preventing the alleged attack.

As the two Marauders approached the whomping willow, Sirius noticed a hooded figure standing in the distance.

"Who do you think it is this time?" James whispered, wand at the ready.

"Dunno…" Sirius muttered under his breath. His grey eyes narrowing at the dark and petite figure in the distance.

For a moment, all three figures stood in petrifying silence. Nothing but the breeze of the crisp October wind gliding through their cloaks.

As Sirius and James were at wands length from the silver-masked Death Eater, Sirius couldn't help but recognize the emerald green eyes staring at him.

The eyes...he remembered them like it was yesterday.

"Cya?" Sirius asked, lowering his own wand.

" _Expelliarmus_!" James unexpectedly shouted, his aim not for her wand but for her mask.

The red burst of light caught Cya off guard, throwing her backwards dramatically to the ground.

The gleam in her eyes dulled as her thin hand felt against her burning cheek. Scraping herself off the ground Cya then pulled down her hood. Revealing her long, blonde curls. Her red lips pursed as she quickly pointed her wand at the two Marauders.

"Potter...Black…" she responded smoothly.

"I suggest you stand down...unless the ground is more comfortable for you?" James spat, his wand unwavering.

Sirius stood more in silence, stunned to see how dark Cya had become. Never would he have imagined that the sweet and innocent girl that spent the majority of her days in the library would be standing against him. Let alone in the name of Voldemort.

"You know I can't let you pass…" she stated darkly, avoiding direct eye contact with Sirius. "The only way you will pass...is if I die…"

"Cya, you can't be serious...you know this isn't right…" Sirius protested, stunned by her coldness. A trait that didn't quite sit well with her innocent like aura.

"Quit being melodramatic and let us pass!" James shouted, his wand trembling in anger.

" _Crucio_!" Cya hissed, a lightning red light escaped her wand and zapped James in the stomach. James screamed out in pain as he collapsed to the ground, his limbs twitching in agony.

Sirius swore he saw a sadistic smile grow across Cya's face as she watched James fall before her.

"Fight Black...my mind will not be changed!" she screamed, preparing for another curse.

Cya felt her lips moisten as excitement jolted through her veins. It felt so good to be in control. To possess the power to make others cower.

She felt herself stare motionlessly at Sirius as he tried to comfort James. She tried to remember a time where she had cared...when she actually felt alive.


End file.
